


Taste Of Red

by suolavene



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodborne - Freeform, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Churches & Cathedrals, Corruption, Developing Relationship, F/F, For Me, Gore, Inspired by Bloodborne, Lesbian Character, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Relationship(s), Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Useless Lesbians, Violence, Werewolf Hunters, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suolavene/pseuds/suolavene
Summary: My lame ass fic (oneshots/chapters idk man) featuring my useless Bloodborne OC's Avina and Ethel!





	Taste Of Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing these chapters mostly like one shots, because I have no idea how to write a proper story. Also this fic is currently purely for my own enjoyment!

Ethel preferred to work alone. She tended to get annoyed when someone as much as walked pass her domain of curiosities, let alone welcomed themselves inside. The work she was doing wasn’t too complicated, just sample taking, cutting and slicing. But she needed perfect silence and concentration for her creativity to bloom.  
Ethel let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her right hand with her left. It started to shake again. She backed off from her desk and removed her gloves. She was getting anxious, and the feast wasn’t helping. Another hunt has ended, after all. The people need to celebrate! Ethel mimicked and sat down to clear her stuffy head.

“Why today?” She whined while unbuckling her stained leather apron, then tossing it on the floor.

The laboratory she was working in was a complete mess at the moment anyway. Cups, Erlenmeyer flasks and all other types of containers filled with unknown substances were gushing on the shelves. Papers filled with scribbles and sketches of her subjects were scattered everywhere because of her occasional outbursts. Her subjects were mainly slugs and other peculiar animals. Only one thing united these creatures – all of them were only seen in Yharnam, the city Ethel has called home for over ten years now.  
Despite making herself think that living in Yharnam was for the best, every single day something made her think back to the times she lived in her true home up north. At least people there lived for themselves, for Gods’ sake. Not like these fools. At least two thirds of yharnamites were snobs or drunken goons blabbering about blood and booze like those were the only thing they lived for. 

A disruptive sound cut Ethel’s negative thoughts short. It was one of the slugs singing. Well, if you could call it singing. Ethel definitely couldn’t. It was more like an ear screeching whistle.  
“I already gave you lettuce so shut your slimy little nonexistent mouth”, Ethel spat out and removed her even slime-covered headgear. Her hair got stuck in its straps, so she had to painfully rip it off. She was not in the mood for anything idiotic right about now.  
Soon the door to her “office” opened and a man dressed up in Choir garments stepped in. Ethel made a face of pure disgust and turned her now very much bothered gaze to the intruder. 

“Oh how lovely”, she said with a bland tone. Suzie the slug must have heard him coming and tried to warn Ethel like she taught her some time ago. Suzie was such a good slug. Hating visitors just like her owner. 

“As the Vicar himself declared, everyone should attend the feast, or at least the ball. That includes you, Lady Ethel.”  
“The Vicar should understand that I have more important business to attend to than a, what was it, a ball”, Ethel responded and stood up, pretending to be busy by going through some of her papers.

The man leaned to the door frame and crossed his hands. Ethel didn’t even recognize his voice. She was a choir member herself, but didn’t personally know any of the new ones like him. Whatever the case, he had no business to address her with such cockiness.

“I have my instructions, and so do you. Now hurry up, the Vicar wants everything to be, as he put it, “just swell” this time.”  
Ethel had no energy to argue. She nodded as an answer and dismissed him, mumbling about how she would arrive shortly. Ethel had to find her own feast-appropriate clothes and make herself look more presentable for the public eye. Perhaps brush her hair? She could even consider wiping all the slime and mucus off her face. Suzie quickly made her slimy way up to Ethel’s shoulder and the two were off to her personal room to experience a transformation, so to speak.

After changing her attire, Ethel descended to the main floor. The cathedral she was living in and being currently smothered by a feast of Blood or whatever, was the biggest building ever built in Yharnam. It consisted of three cathedrals, the research clock tower, bridges, living quarters and so on so fort. Anybody could get lost there. Even Ethel did, and in fact, still does.

“Don’t you look lovely!” complimented Beatrice with clear excitement in her voice when seeing her dear friend finally accompany her. Ah, finally someone Ethel could recognize.

“As do you, Bea”, Ethel complimented back with a smile. They were standing on top of the stairs leading to the main ball room. She stared down and gave Beatrice an uncomfortable look. The last place she wanted to be was down there, with them. A gigantic amount of people... Why did she go there? She could’ve just spent the night by going through her archives with her slugs and -

“It’s alright, you don’t have to mingle for long”, Beatrice just single-handedly blessed Ethel with her words, filled with hope. “Oh by the gods, thank you. Just so you know, I’m here only to not make Laurence feed me to the patients downstairs”, they shared a laugh and Beatrice slapped Ethel’s hand gently. “Ethel please, you know he’s just trying to get the common folk to trust the church. That’s why he needs all of us here”, Bea said while playing with her braid. She gave Ethel a sly look. 

“Mind dancing with me later? Goodness, do you remember that one time when we danced, when was it? Two years ago? You barged into that waitress! Broken glass and holy blood everywhere…”  
“I’m going stop you right there”, Ethel said with a shameful, blushed smile on her face. “What if we just meet up after the most hectic part of this feast is over?” 

“The balcony?”

“Where else?”

Beatrice nodded and patted Ethel’s shoulder as a sign of empathy. She knew Ethel had a hard time with people, but also knew she had to face her fears of socializing at some point.  
“Don’t trip any waiters this time”, she said snorting and left Ethel on her own. Beatrice was one of Laurence’s personal associates, so she had to stay close to him at all times. Ethel understood that. But now she had to stay as cool and collected as she could and not make a fool of herself.


End file.
